Life is Funny Sometimes
by JGrondin
Summary: "I never wanted this to happen. When she came here I thought that, in all the reaching I had done for something normal, I was finally about to catch it. But life is funny sometimes. " A Bruce Banner/ OC romance
1. Prologue

Life is funny sometimes. It throws curve balls at you. Keeps you happy long enough to know sadness, and keeps you sad long enough to appreciate happiness. It puts you in situations that you never dreamed you'd be in, then expects you to preform marvelously in them. Sometimes you don't. And life takes away all its treasures. It leaves you lonely and afraid. And sometimes you do. And life rewards you. It gives you safety, companionship, love.

These are the things that raced through my mind as I hid in a darkened room. Clinging to another woman's children as everyone I loved waged war around us. All I wanted was a vacation, visiting friends and family. I never expected this. I'm not a superhero, not here anyways. I can't save the world.

I just want to go home.

I never wanted this to happen. When she came here I thought that, in all the reaching I had done for something normal, I was finally about to catch it. But life is funny sometimes. At least to other people. For me, life has always doled out cruel and unusual punishments. Whenever I got close to something good, something wholesome or pure, life reached out to sully it.

These are the thoughts that swarmed through part of my psyche, as the other waged war alongside everyone we loved. Well, almost everyone. The last and most important loved one was cowering, scared, in a dark room somewhere. I used to call teachers like her real life superheroes, saving the world in small but meaningful ways. Now here she was. She had never done anything to deserve this.

I just wanted to make her a home.


	2. Chapter 1

Bruce laughed to himself as he dodged the twin boys racing though his lab. Their mother burst in seconds later, searching frantically. Bruce smirked as the three year olds tried to hide behind a table.

He gestured to the table, winking at their mother as he did so.

"Gotcha!' Bree exclaimed, rounding on the boys.

"AHHH!" They yelled and tried to get way, just to crash directly into their Dad who had quietly entered the lab.

Steve laughed as he easily scooped up Stevie and Tim, nodded to Bruce, and carried them struggling out the room while shaking his head at them.

Bree Rogers smiled at Bruce. "Sorry about that, Bruce. I've been trying to keep them out of here..."

"Don't worry about." Bruce interrupted. "I don't mind. I lock the door when I do something dangerous anyway. So I won't be…"

"Hey Bruce, baby!"

"Interrupted." Bruce finished as Tony swaggered into the room.

Bree shook her head "I have help Steve get them to bed. See you guys!"

Tony waved and turned back to Bruce. "So, Big Guy, I've been thinking about a road trip to Boston. You in?"

"Boston?" Bruce questioned, turning back to his work table as his mind raced. There was only one reason Tony went to Boston, his half-sister. 10 years his junior, the girl was a result of an extramarital affair Howard Stark had with a secretary. Tony visited 3 or 4 times a year, and Bruce went with him on a whim 2 years ago. He'd been finding excuses to tag along ever since. Victoria Maxwell-Stark was the first girl to look his way since Betty. Over the course of the 2 years Bruce had been visiting, things had…progressed. Thanks to Tony's big mouth, she knew about the other guy. She didn't seem to care; she told Bruce she trusted him. His thoughts we're just about to drift to more intimate memories, and the steps taken to create them when…

"BRUCE! Hello, where did you go?" Tony snapped. "I was saying I want to go see Vicky. You're usually interested in going. So, you in?"

" Umm… yeah…Boston…Victoria ...yeah. I have to go…stressful day… got to do yoga..." Bruce stammered and quickly left the lab. He raced out, leaving Tony staring after him. He almost laughed when he got to his room. Last year on their visit, Bruce and Victoria discovered that yoga-like breathing exercises kept his heart rate low enough that they could be closer, physically. Tony's last visit to see his sister was almost 4 months ago. Bruce was considering bringing Victoria up himself soon, if Tony didn't mention it. His thoughts were once again interrupted by the message alert on his phone.

_Two weeks. I'll have Pepper schedule the jet_

Bruce sighed, that didn't leave him a whole lot of time. He grabbed his phone and sent a text before he settled down in to his usual yoga and meditation routine.

_We're coming to visit. Two weeks. I'll see you then. ~ B_

_I can hardly wait! ~ V_

2 years previously

"Tony, do you seriously need me here for this? What are we doing here anyway?"

"Come on Big Guy! I need your expertise here. My sister needs to set up this STEM lab thing, so I sent her some equipment. I need you to teach them how to use it all now."

"Wait, what? Who? You have a sister?"

"Tony!" A voice called from the end of the school corridor they had been wandering down. A girl walked toward them, having just emerged from a classroom. "Wait, Tony, where's your visitor pass? How many times do I have to tell you? You have to sign in and get a pass. You can't just be wondering around schools these days, it makes people nervous…"

"But Vicky," Tony whines, interrupting her obviously well-rehearsed rant. "I hate those things, besides everyone knows who I am."

"It doesn't matter Tony! You still…"

"This is Bruce!" Tony interrupted again. "I brought him along to show him the new toys I sent you!"

Victoria sighed, gave Tony one last hard look and turned to Bruce. "Hello, I'm Victoria Maxwell-Stark. Team chair of the states most advanced STEM lab. Unfortunately, so advanced no one knows how to use it." She concluded, leveling another glare at Tony.

"Dr. Bruce Banner" he introduced himself. He couldn't help but notice how soft her hands were when he reached out to shake one. _She has pretty eyes_, Bruce thought, before mentally smacking himself out of it. Those thoughts never led to safe places. "Apparently, I'm here to show you how to use the equipment in your….what kind of lab again?

Victoria grinned up at him. Bruce's mind momentarily flashed an image of her walking with him, tucked under his arm. She was the perfect height. _Stop it Bruce_, he scolded, _she's talking for Christ sake, pay attention…_

"STEM, it stands for Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math. It's the state's newest initiative." She explained. "Shockingly, I was chosen to head the team. Wonder why that was." She concluded, rolling her eyes playfully at Tony.

"So let's go, let's get started, led the way!" Tony urged.

"I can't Tony; I have a class right now. I only stepped out because I thought I heard your voice. They're getting coverage for me tomorrow. We can start then."

"Aw, fine. Fun spoiler."

"God, Tony. You whine worse than my fourth graders." Bruce snickered and Victoria smirked at him. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Bright and early. I mean that, by the way, Tony. Early, 7:30 the latest."

"Right, 730, I can do that."

"730 am, Mr. Stark. Please show up, don't embarrass me.."

"That was one time!"

"I'll get him here, don't worry." Bruce laughingly assured her. "I pretty sure he'll have me doing all the demonstrating, anyway…"

"Great, see you then." She smiled and went back to her classroom.

After directing all her students back to work, Victoria had a minute to stop and think. Dr. Bruce Banner, a friend of Tony's. He was… Well, he was plain adorable. All messy hair and nerves. A few times she noticed him take off his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose. Like her teasing Tony made him nervous. _He was definitely cute…Wow, where did that come from_. She stopped her own train of thought. But she couldn't help smirking to herself when she started making rounds to check on her student's work. _Admit to yourself, Vic,_ she thought. _Bruce Banner is an attractive man, and tomorrow is going to be an interesting day…_

So, Just a little something to get it started. A taste, if you will. If the story is well received I'll continue it. I plan on it being a bit lighter then Working Class Hero. A bit more snark and sexy, a bit less angst So, follow/ Favorite/ review! Let your voice be heard!

Also, if your confused who Bree Rogers and the Twins are read my other story.


	3. Chapter 2

For the next two weeks, Bruce Banner spent an inordinate amount of time meditating. Every time he thought about Victoria his heart would race, resulting in some quiet time and deep breathing to slow it back down. It got so bad, Tony actually noticed.

"Hey Brucey, what cha doin'?" Stark called, barging into Bruce's rooms.

"Just a relaxation routine, Tony. What's up?"

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Is everything ok? Anything you need to talk about?"

Bruce glanced up at Tony, surprised to see a look of real concern on his face. _Oh Tony, if you only knew_. Bruce thought. "No, I'm good. Maybe I've been working too hard."

"Excellent. Then this trip to Boston will be a perfect vacation for you."

_Again, my friend, if you only knew. _Bruce thought and almost chuckled.

"See, you look better already." Tony commented in response to the slight smile on Bruce's face. "You and Vicky have always gotten along."

This time, Bruce couldn't hold it in, he did laugh out loud. "Yeah," he explained to a uncharacteristically clueless Tony Stark. "I really just need a vacation."

**2 years ago**

Victoria stood in the bedroom of her small apartment, staring into the closet. She picked up and put down a few outfits. Before signing dramatically and going to pour herself a glass of wine. She grabbed her phone on her way to the kitchen and shot off a text to her friend, Molly.

_What does one wear to a scientific demonstration, presented by ones brother and his adorably cute friend she just met? _

She sighed again in headed back to her closet as she waited the response.

_Professional but sexy. Nice, somewhat body hugging sweater. You have a nice black V-neck one, wear a patterned bra under, in case he sneaks a peak. And dark wash jeans. The pair that make your ass look awesome. And I expect full details at lunch. _

Victoria laughed and shook her head. She sipped her wine before replying.

_Thanks Molly. Exactly what I was looking for. See you at lunch. _

Victoria dressed carefully the next day in the outfit Molly had prescribed. Then she laughed at herself for being so nervous. _You're being silly, Vic. He's a colleague of your brothers. And the last thing you want is tony to notice you like him. That'd be asking for trouble…_

One last glance in the mirror and she was out the door for school. She wondering vaguely what Bruce and Tony were up to.

Bruce tugged at his shirt color uncomfortably. "Tony, are you sure this appropriate."

"Of course, big guy. It's just show and tell with my sister and her teacher friends. No big deal."

Bruce nodded, slightly unsure of why he was so nervous about his. _Because you're best friends baby sister is hot._ His mind interjected. _Woo slowdown. She's Tony's sister. And it's not like anything could ever happen anyways. _Bruce shook his head to clear his thoughts then looked at the clock. "Tony! We have to go! I promised your sister we wouldn't be late!"

20 minutes later Bruce drew a deep breath before entering the room Victoria had told them to meet her at. Tony barged in before him and greeted his sister enthusiastically

"Vicky! How's it goin' doll face?"

"Hey, Tony." Victoria replied much more sedately. "Ladies and gentleman let me introduce my brother and the generous benefactor that provided us with all this excellent equipment, Tony Stark. As well as his friend and colleague, and hopefully someone who can explain how to use all this equipment in normal English, Dr. Bruce Banner."

Victoria noticed that Bruce blushing very slightly when she introduced him. It added a very attractive shade of ruddiness to his complexion. She grinned at him and turned to introduce the rest if her committee. "Gentlemen, this is the STEM lab committee. Carson, our Principle; Molly Roberts, early childhood and elementary science coach; Elena Hadley, middle school science coach; and John O'Neil our resident computer guy and gym teacher."

Tony smirked and shot Bruce a glance when the gym teacher was introduced as the "computer guy". Victoria was amused to see Bruce smirk slightly back before he started talking. "So, should we get started?"

They went over how to use the computer software 1st. Bruce explained then gave everyone a chance to try everything out. Victoria ran into some trouble, and called him over to help. "Bruce, I think I messed this up!"

Bruce laughed and leaned down to look "No, no. You just have to fill in the value here…" He leaned over to point to the screen. _Wow, she smells nice._ He thought and glanced quickly away, accidently looked straight down her top. _Dear god, her bra is leopard print. _Bruce swallowed loudly and moved away before he got caught staring. He stepped back and watched her fix her error, then walked away to take a few deep breaths.

As soon as Victoria thought he was out of sight, she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deep. _Wow, he smells so good. And I'm almost positive he snuck a peak, even if it was on accident. Bless Molly for suggesting I wear this bra._ She thought, glancing at Molly. Who raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

After lunch and postponing her conversation with Molly until they got drinks later, Victoria watched Bruce explain some type of microscope. She noticed how much in his element he seemed to be. The confidence he was showing was almost as attractive as his cute, awkward, bashfulness. Almost.

Due to the lack of attention she has paid to the demonstration, Victoria needed Bruce's help operating the microscope. He stood behind her and reached over to help her adjust a knob, his hand over hers. His hands were so warm and hers so soft, then both got distracted, and almost jumped apart like teenager getting caught by their parents when Tony called.

"Hi Vicky, are we done yet? I'm hungry. Let's get food!"

Vicky giggled when she saw Bruce blushing. "Sure Tony. There's a place nearby we go to after school a lot. You guys will like it."

Present Day-

Bruce could hardly contain his smile as he boarded the Stark jet. Through text, he and Victoria has arranged a few nights where they would be able to meet up without Tony. It had been her idea to keep it secret, she told Bruce that Tony had been insufferable with all her other boyfriends. And since the distance thing kept their relationship casual, there was no need to make anything awkward.

He believed her, and so kept quiet. Another hour or so know, and they'd be in Boston. Bruce couldn't remember the last time he had been so excited about something outside his work.

2 years ago

Victoria had to put off her conversation with her best friend a bit longer. As she expected, after a late lunch, then drinks, Tony was ready for an early dinner. As Tony kept drinking and became more and more oblivious, Victoria maneuvered herself closer and closer to Bruce. She pulled out all the stops. Flirty, suggestive lines. Playing with her hair. Casual touching his knee or arm when the talked. After she stared getting touchy, Bruce actually excused himself and stepped outside.

_Well, I knew he was getting a little uncomfortable, but damn. _Victoria thought, getting up to follow him.

"What is it Bruce," she asked after finding him leaning against a light pole. "You have a wife and kids at home Tony forgot to mention?"

"What? No! I…"

"Listen Bruce; if you're not interested tell me. I'd know you were lying, but at least you'd have said it. "

"It's not that, it's just.."

"What? That you turn into the Incredible Hulk when you get upset? Don't look so shocked. You know Tony has a big mouth and can't keep a secret. I'll never understand why he got security clearance."

Bruce thought a moment about what to say. Then figured if she already knew that much, might as well go for broke. "It's not just anger though, whenever my heart rate increases…"

Bruce almost fell over. Victoria had just stood on her tip toes, and kissed him. Just a light peck, but it meant more to Bruce then she'd ever really understand. "Stop" she said, pulling away. "No more excuses. I really like you and I don't see why we can't make this work."

Bruce grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to push her away. She stopped him and placed a hand over his heart. "Just breathe, Bruce. Just breathe. Relax, and I think we can do this."

Present day

Victoria smiled as she thought about that night at the bar. Two years had passed but it felt like longer and somehow shorter at the same time. Breathing had turning out to be the trick, after all. After two years and about 10 visits they had made some progress. At first there where false starts and failures. A few times Bruce had practically ran out of the room to get away and calm down. But Victoria had learned not to push too hard, and Bruce had learned to trust her.

Victoria groaned as her text alert chimed and broke her out of her thoughts.

_Can't wait to see you tonight._

She groaned again. She had gone out on a few dates with John O'Neil in the last 4 months. She and Bruce kept it casual out of necessity; she saw other people and assumed he did to. She had forgotten about tonight's date after Bruce told her he and Tony were coming to visit. John definitely liked her more then she liked him. She kept him at bay, telling him she just didn't want to be in serious relationship right now. When really, she did. Just not with him.


	4. Chapter 3

**1 year ago-**

She had noticed right away that this time was different. Bruce was edgy, and not totally himself. Not having the opportunity to get him alone, Victoria couldn't ask him what was the matter. Though, it had become pretty clear at dinner. After the prerequisite visit to the STEM Lab Tony had fitted up, where they had discussed any needed upgrades, repairs, or replacements, Tony took them out. They went to a real fancy, white table cloth type of place, and Bruce had subtly maneuvered himself next to her. Victoria felt like she got an answer to why he was so edgy went she felt something tough her leg. She jumped slightly, and Bruce mumbled an apology. All the while squeezing her leg a bit tighter.

All through dinner he languidly caressed her leg, until conversation started to get difficult and they both started to wish she had worn a skirt. After dinner, Victoria made her excuses and went home alone to wait…

Bruce found it more frustrating then usually to shake Tony that night. Eventually he resorted to saying he was stressed and needed to go meditate. Tony has learned to accept this excuse from him, and wandered off into the huge apartment he kept for when he visited Boston. And Bruce made his escape.

The trip to Victoria's felt like the longest ten minutes of his life. He finally arrived and banged impatiently on the door.

"Hey Bruce, took you long enough…." Victoria started, but was interrupted by Bruce kissing her abruptly and pushing her against the wall of the entry way.

"Jesus, get inside." She mumbled when he released her, glancing around to be sure the neighbors hadn't seen. She closed and locked the door, and led him to the living room. Once inside, Bruce practically attacked her again. Until the two of them almost feel onto the couch.

"Well, Bruce. Hi to you to."

"Hello," Bruce replied, ducking his head and looked embarrassed.

"Oh no" Victoria joked. "You don't just maul a girl like that and then look all… abashed. Am I to assume that's what all the edginess and leg rubbing was about?"

"Yeah, Victoria, I'm sorry about that. I guess I just missed you..."

Victoria laughed. "Missed me? Missed this you mean." She said, gesturing at between their bodies. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were using me Dr. Banner"

"No! No, never Victoria, I …"

"Shhh," she interrupted him. Looking closely in his eyes she asked "You ready?"

Bruce pulled in one last deep breath and nodded. He hadn't looked back at Victoria before she pulled closer to him, kissing him deeply. She smiled as Bruce tugged her closer still, some minutes later she was straddling his lap and their breathing was becoming ragged. She moved slowly, fully expecting him to stop her. This is the farthest he ever let himself go. She ground into him and groaned. Then, she felt his hands at her back, toying their way up her shirt. She smiled and helped him slip it off. She'd taken her bra off when she got home from dinner, but Bruce hadn't noticed. Yet.

"Jesus," he groaned.

"Yup," Vic snarked, trying to lighten the mood and knowing full well Bruce was about to call an All Stop. "They are nice. Grew them myself!"

"I...I...I…" Bruce mumbled. Then he laughed shortly, and reached up to kiss her again. "I think I have to go..."

Victoria sighed and slid off him "Stay. There is no reason for you to go home."

"Victoria, please. I need to calm down. I can't…"

"Oh stop it. Come on, we'll go lie in bed and watch bad TV. While, I'll watch bad TV, you can mediate or something."

Bruce sighed out a laugh, and agreed. "Wait," he asked as Vic led the way to the bedroom. "Aren't you going to put your top back on?"

She smirked back at him "No. As I mentioned before, it took a long time to grow these, and I am sort of proud of them. Besides, they haven't been getting nearly the attention they deserve. Consider it a test"

Bruce swallowed loudly and allowed himself to be led to bed. At some point, Victoria must have fallen asleep. She woke up and stretched. She was, surprisingly, still topless and less surprisingly alone. She smiled as she mentally replayed the night before. She was interrupted by her text alert.

_Coffee?_

_Sure. Give me 25. _

Victoria sighed and heaved herself out of bed to get ready to meet Molly.

**Present day-**

"So, they're coming back tonight? It's been a bit hasn't it?" Molly asked after ordering her coffee.

"Yeah four months." Victoria answered.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Interrupted the cheery barista

"I'll have a medium iced mocha, please?" Victoria asked

"Oh you mean a venti?" replied the barista

"Yeah, whatever a medium is…" Victoria clarified

"We call mediums, ventis!"

"Jesus whatever! Just make my coffee!"

"Well, no need to get snippy." She trailed off, marking Victoria's cup and passing it along

"They're totally going to spit in that." Molly joked.

"Oh! Probably! Cuz I'm not in a bad enough mood! Some skinny hipster is going to spit in my coffee because of...of...of…linguistics!"

"Wow, chill out Vicky. What's going on? Aren't you happy that your brother and Dr. Mc-Hunky-Commitment-Issues are coming?"

Victoria sighed as she retrieved her coffee and sat down. She sent a glare to the barista as she cautiously took a sip. "I am happy, I guess. It's just…"

"Do I have to say I told you so?" Molly interrupted.

"What? Why?" Demanded Victoria

"I believe it was a year ago. The 1st time he left you have naked, alone, and frustrated. I told you this was a bad idea. You're a long term kind of girl. Or at least you were before you met Dr. Banner. Now you're just…hanging around waiting for him."

"I've dated!" Victoria insisted

"Two dates with Gym Teacher John do not count!"

"There were others!"

"What? One date here and there?" Molly teased.

Victoria sighed and took another sip of coffee. "Ok, ok. I get it. John actually texted me the other day. Talking about how he can't wait to see me tonight. Bruce told me he was coming, and I totally forgot to cancel. I have no idea what to do!"

"Ok, throw me the options. What are you thinking?" Molly asked eagerly.

"Glad you're enjoying this." She teased. Molly shrugged and gestured for her to continue.

"Ok, so. I can blow off Bruce and Tony tonight, and go out with John. I mean I like him well enough. It could turn into something more. He has none of Bruce's issues and they're could very well be a future there if I give it a go. Also, third date, so very likely I'll be able to um...release some of my frustrations."

"OK, very valid. Slightly boring, but valid. What's the other option?"

"Ditch John. Go out with Tony and Bruce, meet Bruce later tonight at my place and wake up alone again. Probably half naked, and almost certainly just as frustrated."

"Also, valid. But much less boring…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Victoria

"Come on Vic! You think your being coy about it, but I know you like Bruce. A lot. So I may have a third option for you." Molly began.

"I'm not sure I like were this is going…" Victoria interrupted.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Look, you're not working summer program, right?" Victoria nodded. "Ok, so your summer is free, and you have a very generous older brother. Who happens to live in big building with Dr. Mc-Hunky-commit…"

"Stop calling him that!"

Molly sighed and continued. "Ok, ok. With Br. Banner. Why not try to wrangle yourself an invitation to New York for the summer? If you spend more time with Dr. Mc…Bruce… you can either make something happen, or rule him out. Either way, it's bound to be fun!"

"Alright, but there's still one issue." Victoria explained.

"And what's that?" Molly asked impatiently.

"What the hell am I going to say to John?"

"That's my girl!"

**The next day-**

Bruce fidgeted nervously for the whole flight, while Tony shooting him weird glances every few minutes. The strangely tense silence finally broke when Bruce dropped his tea.

"Jesus, big guy. What the hell is wrong with you?" Tony demanded

"Nothing, I'm fine. Flying makes me nervous". Bruce lied as he helped the flight attendant mop up the spill.

"That's Bull Shit." Tony replied. "But whatever, I'm going in the other room."

Bruce sighed and sat back in his seat. The flight attendant handed him a new cup of tea as he tried to relax. His thoughts inevitably wondered to Victoria. He wondered, sometimes, how she really felt about him. When they were together, she made a lot of jokes about him just staying around for the physical. She joked that he never missed her, he just missed her body. Maybe, at first, that had been true. But as Bruce had gotten to know her and care about her. He found himself thinking at times, what would happen if he didn't have any…issues. Well, there would still be the age thing. He was 41. Eleven years older than her. She was still young, and deserved someone…

"Were landing in a few. You all set" Tony had wondering back to get ready for landing.

"Yeah all set. Is, um, Victoria meeting us?" Bruce asked, shaking himself out of his interrupted thoughts.

"No, she's working. We're gunna swing by her school though. Check out the lab, get that all out of the way." Tony explained.

"Oh, yeah, ok good."

After arriving at the school and finding the STEM lab, Tony paused at the door. Bruce gestured for him to go ,but Tony shushed him and gestured for him to listen. Inside, Bruce heard two people arguing.

"I told you John. I'm just tried, all the end of year testing. The kids are being bratty. It's been a long week." Victoria snapped.

"Come on! Your brother is in town so I know you're not staying in. Why not just take me with you? You can introduce me to him." John urged.

"I already have, many times." Victoria mumbled

"Yes, Victoria. But it's different now. I mean, you know I care about you and…"

Tony scowled and pushed the door open forcefully. "Vicky! I've missed you!" He called loudly, striding in and giving Victoria a hug. "And of course Bruce is here to." He said, turning around and gesturing at him.

Bruce stood in the hallway, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing deep. _He cares about her! I'll kill him if he touches her! Wow, wow, calm down Bruce, breath. _ He argued with himself. He realized everyone was staring at him during his internal debate, so he mindlessly walking into the room and offered a lame greeting "Hello Victoria. Nice to see you again."

Victoria started at him wide eyed. She had learned, in the time she'd spent alone with him, the signs of his control slipping. She racked her brain to figure out what triggered it.

"Hey, fellas! John O'Neil, nice to see you again." John reintroduced himself and wrapped an arm around Victoria's waist.

Victoria angrily pushed him off, as she and Tony stared at the door Bruce had just rushed out of.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4-**

Molly raised her voice to call out a warning, when she realized it had been Dr. Banner who almost ran her down and not a student. She watched his retreating back speculatively before turning to go in to the STEM lab. She walked in to see Tony Stark glaring at a slightly embarrassed looking Gym Teacher John, and Victoria looking at the doorway in obvious concern.

"Sorry to interrupted,' Molly began. 'But, Victoria, Dr. Tanner is on the phone for you. He's on hold in your classroom." Victoria shot her a relived look as she hurried out, John following not too far behind her. Molly sighed and turned to find Tony looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry again, Mr. Stark, for breaking up the committee…"

"Save it. Dr. Tanner?" Tony interrupted.

"He's a colleague; he works for an outside counseling agency." Molly started, before noticing the piercing look in Tony's eye "What?"

"That's bullshit." He answered

"Excuse me?" Molly replied, slipping into the false indignation she usually saved for rude students.

"I have every person Vicky interacts with checked out. I know all her co-workers, colleagues, friends, and all about the men she dates. And by the way, a gym teacher? Get her away from him, be a better friend."

"I know! I've been trying, if she wasn't so hung up on Dr. McHunky-commitment-issues…." Molly trailed off, remembering stories her friend had shared about Tony and past boyfriends, she wasn't about to out her and Bruce.

"Who?" Tony asked

"Uh... no one…someone she met in passing…never turned into anything…." Molly quickly lied.

"Oook, so anyways, Dr. Tanner?" Tony inquired, making a mental note to figure out who this mystery doctor was.

"Dr. Tanner, like Danny Tanner from Full House." Molly sighed "Anytime either of us need a moment to ourselves, or something comes up in school that has to do with home, we say Dr. Tanner called. In honor of all the deep heart to hearts he doled out over the course of that show. So instead of telling me she talked to my ex that morning, Vicky would say Dr. Tanner wants to meet up after school…"

"So Vicky is…." Tony Interrupted

"Off finding Dr. Banner. He almost ran me over. I know they're good friends, so I thought that'd be the best way to get someone to go after him…"

"Bruce?" Victoria cautiously called out to him. She finally found him leaning against the window at the end of the 8th grade corridor.

"I think I'm OK now. I'm sorry if I disturbed anyone, this was the quietest place I could find." He mumbled.

"8th grade is out on a field trip today, I think." She explained as she slowly approached him. She gently ran her fingers across his back as she came up next to him. "You're sure you're OK?"

"I think so," Bruce answered shakily, "I don't know what happened. I saw that guy, he grabbed you and…"

_Jealousy? Really? Why does that make me feel just a little happy? _ Victoria thought to herself with a small smile. "He wasn't going after me or anything. We've been on a couple of dates he wants something serious, and thought I should re-introduce him to Tony…"

"As your boyfriend?" Bruce choked out, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whoa, whoa, Bruce. Calm down!" Victoria tried to comfort him. She reached to take his hand but he snatched it away.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Bruce snapped at her. Surprising her, and himself, with his sudden anger. _At least, I think it's anger. _He thought to himself.

"What? Bruce…" She started to try to explain.

"TELL ME!" He yelled.

"Jesus, Bruce. Breath, relax. It will solve nothing if you Hulk Out here!" She snapped back.

Bruce breathing was labored, and he finally let Victoria take his hands. She led him through some breathing exercises and he got himself back in some semblance of control.

"No, Bruce. I'm not sleeping with him. I'm not sleeping with anyone, because…" She paused to take a deep breath. _Good a time as any for the big declaration_, she decided.

"Come to New York?" Bruce asked suddenly

"What?" Victoria asked, thrown by his sudden request.

"Just for the summer. Come stay with Tony in New York." Bruce asked again, squeezing her hands slightly.

"Is this some strange, Dr. Banner, I-Almost-Hulked-Out-In-Jealousy way of asking me to go steady?" Victoria asked, resorting to snark to calm her mind and give her time to think.

"Jealous? I'm not…." Bruce started, then laughed lightly at Victoria's raised eyebrow "OK maybe I was, am. Weird, never got that worked up due to jealousy before…"

"Bruce, answer my question please?" Victoria teased, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah maybe it is." Bruce realized, and then hurried to explain. "It won't be a regular relationship or normal, well, anything, but I'd like to maybe spend more time with you?"

Bruce almost had to step back from the big, bright smile that spread over her face. He smiled back, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so…happy.

"Yes, I'd like that too. One condition, we still don't tell Tony. You don't know how he is! Poor John, I really hope he at least had the sense to take off after I came after you."

Bruce smiled again. "Alright, Tony already knows we're good friends and the tower is a big place…."

Victoria reached up to give him a quick kiss, when they heard the click of heels and Tony's booming laugh coming up the stairwell. "Later," She whispered, stepping away from him.

"Bruce! Vicky found you, good!" Tony greeted them as he and Molly came out of the stair well.

Victoria looked at Molly, who shrugged and nodded vaguely in Bruce's direction, in reply Victoria smiled back at her. Tony caught the end of their silent conversation and shot a look at Bruce, who was smiling and staring at his sister. _Dr. McHunky-commitment-issues? No, not possible. She knows all about him, and she'd never get into issues like that. Besides, he's too old for her anyways._ He thought to himself.

"You guys ready for lunch?" Tony asked, breaking the silence that had started to form.

"Tony, it's 1:30 in the afternoon. School doesn't get out for another hour, and I have a class I have to go teach." Victoria laughed. "Go back and play in the lab, I'll come get you in an hour."

"Victoria?" Molly called out, walking into her classroom after school. "I think I possibly, maybe, sort of put an idea in your brother's head."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was explaining about Dr. Tanner, because he told me he has all the people you interact with monitored so he knows he's not real, which did you know about by the way? And he mentioned John, and how you're too good for him. So I said I know and maybe, possibly, could have mentioned Dr. McHunky-commitment-issues…"

"WHAT!" Victoria gasped. "Please tell me you called him that, and didn't say Bruce's name?"

"No, no I used the nickname. But I did say you were hung up on him, and then tried to pass him off as a random things didn't work out with…"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!'

"What? I'm sorry, but he's here only the weekend right? Things will blow over by the time he comes back, won't they?

"Maybe, if I hadn't just told Bruce I'd go to New York for the summer, because he, and I quote 'would like to spend more time with me!' Tony is totally going to find out, hell he won't rest until he does! Then he's going to be pissed, and probably make things hard for Bruce! SHIT!"

"Oh God, Vic. I'm really sorry."

"It's OK. I'll figure it out. I'm seeing Bruce tonight; I'll have to tell him." Victoria muttered to herself.

Victoria got up to answer the loud knocking on the door. _Wow, he made good time tonight. I wonder if Tony passed out…_

Bruce closed the door behind him and immediately pulled Victoria into a long, lingering kiss.

"I missed you too," She joked when he pulled away.

"You have no idea." Bruce joked, leaning in to kiss her again.

Victoria giggled reached to meet him half way.

"So, you should know that Molly mentioned in passing to Tony that I might be seeing someone. So, if he happens to mention a "Dr. McHunky-commitment-issues" that's you, react accordingly." Victoria suddenly explained

"Who?" Bruce asked

"Umm, I told Molly about us, and said you have serious commitment issues, 'cause I couldn't tell her you're the Incredible Hulk, as an explanation of why we couldn't get serious." She said quickly.

"Listen," Bruce changed the subject, looking around and wondering how they had made to the couch. "I want to apologize for earlier. I have no right to ask about other men. Or to get jealous of them. We agreed to keep this non-exclusive, and…"

"Bruce, stop." Victoria said. "You don't need to apologize, and I figure I should tell you anyway…"

Bruce took a deep breath, preparing for the worse _God, how many could there have been in two years. She's beautiful, and young, and probably could get any one she wants._

"There hasn't been anyone else."

"What?" Bruce asked, startled "I thought you and John..."

"I already told you we didn't. I wasn't just saying that to calm you down. We'd been on two dates. In fact, I haven't been on more than two dates with anyone, because I don't want to get to that point with anyone!"

"What?" Bruce asked again. Confused and not quite sure what was going in or what Victoria was trying to say.

"Listen, I understand if you've been with other women, whatever I know we weren't being exclusive. But I was hoping, since I'm going to New York, we could change that." Seeing the blank look on Bruce's face, she smiled and leaned over to kiss him. And whispered in his ear. "See Bruce, I haven't slept with anyone else since I met you. Because the only person I could think about sleeping with for the last two years is you."

Bruce quietly groaned and pulled her astride his lap. "Seriously? But you so young and beautiful. I didn't think…" he whispered into her neck between kisses.

"Jesus, Bruce." She sighed. "There has only been you, since the day Tony took us both to that bar."

Bruce groaned as she ground down on him slightly. "Please, can we try? Only try, I understand if you can't, but try to trust me?" She asked.

It was the questioning that finally did it and Bruce decided he couldn't hold back. _We have the whole summer together, if we doesn't work tonight. It's all eventually been leading to this. Why not trust her, and at least try?_ He reasoned to himself. He unceremoniously stood up, holding her with her legs still around his waist. Victoria gasped and giggled as he carried to her bedroom.

The next minutes were a confusion of touches, and kisses, and tastes. As they tried to get each other's clothes off as quickly as possible, and at the same time try to savor each new sight and sensation.

Finally, naked and in bed, Bruce paused to look at her. The intensity in his eyes was like nothing Victoria had seen. Embarrassed, she sifted to try to cover herself.

"Don't." Bruce whispered. "You don't have to hide yourself from me. You're beautiful."

The sincerity of his words look Victoria by surprise, and she was about to make a joke to lighten the mood, when Bruce was suddenly there, on top of her and all around her. He pushed into her and paused, breathing deep.

"Bruce, if you have to…" She started to say

"No," Bruce growled, and started moving.

After two years of buildup they moved together quickly and thankfully without incident.

Afterwards, laying together in a tangle in her bed, Bruce looked back over the two years they'd had together and smiled. He finally had something in his life to look forward to. The summer to spend with this girl and, he hoped, maybe even longer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: First, I apologize for my flake out there. I started watching Supernatural (which I highly recommend) and got distracted. SO, sorry, but I'm back! Two chapters this weekend to make up for it! After this I hope to get back to once weekly updates. Please, let me know what you think! Favorite, follow, review! To those of you who already have, a huge thanks to you! ~Jess**

Bruce groaned as the morning sun hit his face. Rolling over to avoid the glare, his mind registered the weight in his arms. He glanced down and smiled memories of the night before running through his mind. It took the shifting of a cloud and the brighter sun glare it caused to snap him to senses.

"Shit!" he mumbled, waking Victoria in his attempt to get out of bed.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily. Turning to look at the clock she continued "Bruce, its 6am. Go back to sleep!"

"Exactly Vic, its 6am." Bruce explained, and waited. He could tell the moment the realization hit.

Victoria's eyes snapped open "Shit its 6am! You spent the night! Shit! Tony is going to freak!"

"Relax, I'll figure it out. He passed out pretty early last night..."

"HA, knew it!"

"…and I left as soon as he did. I'll just shower and head back. If he's even awake I'll tell him I went out and refuse to discuss details. He'll make his own assumptions. Besides, he's been after me to "get some" as he puts for months now." Bruce laid out his plan.

"Of course he has." Victoria sniggered.

"I'm going in the shower now, Victoria" He teased with a smirk.

"And it's six am on a Saturday. I'm going back to sleep, Bruce." She laughed at Bruce's crestfallen look. "My shower is way too tiny for two Bruce. Wait until New York. If I remember correctly, Tony has a thing for oversize showers."

Bruce leaned over and kissed her. "I'm going to hold you to that, Ms. Maxwell-Stark."

"You do that, Dr. Banner."

When Bruce left the shower and dressed, Victoria really was asleep. Bruce smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. Though the kiss woke her from her doze, she didn't move.

"I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to tell you when you're awake; but, Victoria Maxwell-Stark, I think I may be falling in love with you." Bruce smiled and left. As soon as she heard her apartment door close behind, she sent a text to Molly.

_Coffee, as soon as you wake up. BIG NEWS!_

"Well, well, well, look who's finally home," Tony teased the second Bruce opened the door.

"Good morning Tony, I got coffee." Bruce replied weakly, gesturing with the tray of coffees in his hand.

"Really, you just got coffee? While still wearing last night's clothes? What, forget your suit case or something?"

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, you passed out early, I went for a walk. Ended up meeting Victoria and her friends for a drink, and I will not be discussing anymore details with you."

Tony's eyes suddenly narrowed into a glare, "Victoria? My sister, Vicky? Bruce, are you serious? If you so much as hugged her good night, I swear to God…"

Bruce was taken aback by his sudden vehemence. "No, it wasn't Victoria, just a lady from the bar. And that's it, the end, no more stories that I'm willing to tell you." _Shit, _Bruce thought, _he eventually is going to find out. The tower may be a big pace, but not that big. Then what? Just the suggestion of it pissed him off. Then I lied. I don't see any way this can end well for everyone._

"Alright, fine. I have to live vicariously through my friends you know, and you don't make it that much fun!" Tony pouted as he grabbed his coffee and headed back towards his office.

Bruce sighed again and sipped his coffee. He grabbed his phone and texted Victoria.

_I told Tony I went for walk and met up with you and friends. He jumped to conclusions and freaked out. ~B_

_Oh no! What did you tell him?~V_

_I lied, and told him it was some lady from the bar. I don't see how this is going to end well if he finds out ~B_

_It's OK as long as he buys your story and doesn't go digging. If he finds out, which I really hope he doesn't I deal with him then. ~V_

_Alright. See you at lunch later? ~B_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world. ~V_

"Hey Smiles." Molly greeted Victoria as she slid into a seat at the coffee shop.

Victoria grinned goofily back and her and Molly laughed out loud.

"No way!" Molly exclaimed.

"Way!" Victoria answered, barely holding back her giggle.

"Well, it's about damn time! So…"

"You know I don't do details, Molly, its private!"

"OK, so give me the general overview then!"

"It was…it was…it was worth waiting for Molly, totally lived up to the hype."

"Well, what else?" Molly prompted

"Huh?" Victoria answered, snapping out of her memories.

"You have that dreamy, faraway look about you…" She pushed

Victoria blushed and almost giggled again, "OK so, we woke up in the morning and freaked out, because Bruce had stayed all night, and what the hell were we gonna tell Tony right?"

Molly nodded and Victoria continued.

"So Bruce says not to worry, he'll take care of Tony, who I guess has been after him to, I quote, "get some." So he goes to shower, and I doze back off. I think I kind of heard him come out of the bathroom, but it was really early so I didn't move. Then he comes over, kisses my forehead, and says he didn't think he'd ever have the courage to tell me when I was awake, but he thinks he's falling in love with me!"

"Oh My God!" Molly practically squealed, causing some other customers to stare at her.

"Shh, Molly, you'll cause a scene!"

"Who cares? He loves you! And we both know you love him to!"

"I never said…." Victoria started.

"Please." Molly interrupted. "You're completely transparent. I have no idea how that brother of yours hasn't noticed, either he's denser than I thought or in denial. Every time Bruce is here you to behave like love sick puppies. Why are you so worried about him finding out, anyway?"

"You don't know what he's like!" Victoria sighed. "He runs background checks on everyone, because I'm a Stark and might be in danger and blah blah blah. On time he found out a guy hadn't paid some old parking tickets, and turned him into the police. I very briefly dated a guy that, I found out later, worked for Stark Industries and Tony tried to fire him. More recently, he's shown up at my dates in the Iron Man Suit. He's awful, and Bruce works really closely with him. It could be really ugly."

"Alright, so say the two of you fall deeply into love," Molly teased. "Then what, forever a secret? You're both going to want people to know."

"I'll tell, maybe after, you know, the wedding and couple of kids!"

"Wait, wait, wait! After what?" Molly teasingly asked.

"Oh, alright, you win, Molly. I'm falling for him." Victoria admitted, her eyes growing wide and round as she thought to herself _I really, really am. I'm falling in love with Bruce Banner._

Molly laughed, "You're going to have to invite me to visit, because this is going to be one hell of a summer!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap 6-**

"Tony, it's under an hour to fly from New York to Boston. Why do you insist on taking your private jet?" Victoria asked

"Because Starks don't fly commercial, kid." Tony shot back

Victoria giggled and settled in for the short flight. School had ended yesterday and she was exhausted. Tony and Bruce had extended their one week stay to 2 and a half, so they could take Victoria back to New York with them. Well, Bruce stayed the full 2 and half weeks. Tony had to fly back to New York for business for a few days in the middle. Victoria smiled to herself; it had been a golden few days, spending any and all available time with Bruce and not worrying about anyone finding out.

On one particularly memorable night, Bruce reminded her about their conversation on over size showers. They we're at Tony's apartment were Bruce was still staying, wrapped up together on the couch. Victoria had ended up straddling Bruce's lap again; she leaned in to kiss him and shifted to grind down on him. Bruce moaned into her lips, and pulled back slightly.

"Do you remember, that morning, when you mentioned your brother penchant for oversized showers?" He asked, shyly.

Victoria sighed as Bruce nuzzled her neck. "Yes, I think I recall that," she teased.

"Well, he may or may not have put them in here, too." Bruce answered, trying to sound casual.

Victoria cocked an eyebrow, and climbed off Bruce's lap, reaching her hand out. "Really? We'll just have to go check that out wont we?"

Bruce nodded and followed her, taking deep breathes along the way.

"Vicky, what are you smiling about?" Tony called out, interrupting Victoria's day dream.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and turned to look at Tony. "Just excited. It's not every day I get to vacation all summer in New York City, on your dime!"

Bruce snorted a laugh from his seat across the aisle from her, and Victoria turned to smile at him.

"Yeah yeah," Tony groused. "I'm glad you're both so happy about spending my money. At least Brucey works for it." He continued to mumble to himself as the stewardess came to tell them to fasten their seat belts, and the plane took off.

When they arrived at the tower, Tony insisted on walking Victoria to her room. She opened the door to find a room with a small kitchenette, counter with stools, and a couch and TV with two doors leading off it. She turned to Tony with her eyes brow raised.

"Door to the left is the bedroom, the right is the bathroom." He explained quickly before she could talk.

"Tony, really? All I need is a bedroom. I perfectly capable of sharing a living room and kitchen…"

"Victoria," Pepper interrupted, walking into the room and giving her a hug. "This is what every bedroom looks like in the tower. We have some big personalities running around, and we've found that everyone needs their own space every once and a while. Trust me, you'll understand soon."

"Pepper! I didn't think I'd see you today! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Hun. I had to come and greet you, and to be sure Tony was getting ready for the stock holders meeting…"

"Hey guys," Bruce said, interrupting Pepper. "Just wanted to see.." Bruce trailed off _I Just wanted to see you. _He finished mentally, while he fished for a reason he had walked to Victoria's room just to run in to Tony and Pepper.

Pepper was still looking towards Victoria when Bruce walked in and saw her face light up in a smile. Pepper glances towards Bruce and noted the small, embarrassed grin he was directing toward Victoria. She turned back to the girl with her eyebrows raised. When Victoria noticed her eyes widened, and she silently begged Pepper not to say anything. Pepper nodded slightly and turned to Tony. "Everything's great, Bruce. We're just leaving. Let's go Tony."

"But, Pepper! I have to stay and make sure Vicky gets settled in!" He begged.

"Bruce is here, he can help. Let's go." She smirked at them as she dragged Tony out of the room.

Bruce closed and locked the door behind them, then turned to smile at Victoria "Just as a point of information, my room is right next door."

At the same time as Victoria blurted, "So, Pepper knows."

"What?" the both asked in unison.

Victoria laughed and said. "You first!"

"I said my room is just next door."

"Oh, while I said, Pepper knows."

"WHAT? How?" Bruce asked

"She's Pepper, she just knows. She's uncanny like that. I can't explain it!" Victoria tried to explain.

"She…Knows…us…Tony?" Bruce mumbled in a panic.

"Still has no idea." Victoria reassured him. "And Pepper won't tell. In fact she may be a good ally to have…"

"Yeah, if anyone can control Tony Stark…" Bruce began

"..It's Pepper Pots." Victoria interrupted. "Now, get my bags in the hall and help me unpack!"

Bruce wandered down to the lab a few hours later, and nodded a greeting to Tony.

"Where ya been, Big Guy?"

"Victoria roped me in to helping her unpack." Bruce mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hoped Tony had lost track of time while in the lab, because unpacking certainly hadn't taken all that long.

"Yeah, I managed to push the Stock Holders through the meeting. Pepper keep bringing up new concerns though. I hate when she insists in trying to drag these things out."

Bruce swallowed nervously in response and turned to the table to take some deep breaths.

"How is Vicky? All settled in?"

"Yeah, she's good. She told me shes ready to see New York, and since you're always busy she's chosen me to be her tour guide." Bruce smiled.

"Yeah for now, until the next guy comes sniffing around. God I hope he's not one of my employees this time, or from SHIELD. To be honest, I think Clint and her would get along well, I'll be trying to keep them from meeting…"

Bruce's eyes widened and he had to go through a quick breathing routine before he turned back around and answered "She doesn't seem like she's interested in finding some summer fling while she's here…"

"That's the nature of a summer fling. They just happen. And she attracts them when she's here. Has she ever mentioned Shane O'Neill?"

"Who? No."

"He was a Stark employee, or seemed to be. She'll tell you they only dated briefly, but in reality they were together almost a year. He was working for Justin Hammer, a spy really. He thought getting close to Vicky would bet him close to me. There was also a desperate plot to kidnap her to get me to give up some contracts Hammer wanted. I found out, and obviously fired him. The Suit may have been involved; I won't get into specifics…" Tony trailed off with a smirk, "Anyways, he convinced Vicky I had fired him for dating her and she hasn't told me about any of her boyfriends since." He concluded.

"Wow," Bruce answered. Not knowing what else to say as he tried to control the Other Guy, who seemed to want to track down these Hammer people and smash them in to nothing.

_No wonder you're so protective of her._ Bruce thought as he got himself under control.

Pepper knocked on her door just as Victoria was getting out of the shower.

"Hey Pepper!" Victoria greeted her again. "I definitely didn't expect to get to see you twice today!"

Pepper just walked in with a raised eyebrow and sat on Victoria's new couch. "Well, start talking girl."

"About what?" Victoria stalled turning to the kitchen to make coffee for the two of them.

"You and Bruce. Spill"

Victoria took a deep breath, put her coffee in to brew and fixed Pepper's before she answered. "It's kind of complicated," She said handing the other women her coffee while she turned back to get her own.

"Define complicated?"

"Well, it all started, what, 2 years ago now."

"2 YEARS!" Pepper shouted "How did I never know!"

"I never came here, and you never came to Boston. We started meeting up when he came to visit with Tony, who as you know can be an unobservant boob."

"Started meeting up? For what, exactly?"

"Listen, you know about Bruce's…problem?" Pepper nodded and Victoria continued. "Well, we found that the right amount of Yoga type breathing allowed him to…"

"Oh my God! You're actually sleeping with him?" Pepper questioned.

"Well, just recently. This last visit we finally… it took a long time to work up to." Victoria nervously explained

"I bet! Jesus, what are you going to tell Tony?"

"Nothing! Last time I dated one of his employees, which as much as they are good friends, Bruce technically is, he fired him! I don't want to ruin things from Bruce. I l-like him a lot." Victoria exclaimed

"Oh, honey, has Tony really never explained about Shane? I told him to, I told him you where an adult and needed to know." Pepper explained

"What about Shane?" Victoria demanded

Pepper shook her head and answered, "You'll need to ask your brother about that." Pepper finished her coffee and got up to leave. "I won't tell him anything, but you need to talk to him. You should know what really happened…"

With that Pepper returned to work, leaving Victoria with a lot to think about.


	8. Chapter 7

Note: So all that stuff I said about weekly updates? Yeah, seems like that probably won't happen. In real life, I'm a teacher. An unemployed one. So, these next few weeks I'll be interviewing and hopefully setting up a classroom. I'll update when I can.

Chap 7-

"Hey, babe!" Victoria greeted him as she walked into the lab

Bruce smiled as she walked in and handed him a cup of tea. She jumped up on a lab table and started to drink her coffee. "Hey Swee-toria." Bruce quickly corrected himself as the lab door opened.

Victoria giggled as a lab tech nervously looked at her and dropped a file on Bruce's desk before hurrying off. "Do I get a real greeting now?" She teased as the door swung shut.

Bruce smiled and looked up from his work, she was wearing capris with a cuff on the leg, and a tank top with a cardigan over it to protect from the air conditioning's chill. Perched on his table with her hair pinned back in a bun, she looked like a thing from another era. "Hello, beautiful." He murmured, walking over to her.

Victoria smiled and put her coffee down, wrapping her arms around his neck as he came close. Their kiss soon became heated, and Victoria wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to pull him closer. Bruce's hand had just wandered up the back of her shirt when the door opened.

"Hey Big Guy!" Tony Stark's familiar voice rang out.

Bruce tried to pull away, but Victoria tightened her arms and legs in a last ditch attempt to hide her face "Maybe he'll just leave," She whispered in his ear.

"Hey, Doc, I …" Tony stopped short and his sentence trailed off. "Well, seems I'm interrupting."

"Yes," Bruce answered shortly

"So, who's the lucky lady? Come on, we're all adults here. Don't be shy, show yourself."

"Shit" Victoria mumbled, them sighed and pulled her face away from Bruce's shoulder. "Hello, Tony."

Don't, he tried to say, wait, this might ruin everything. But it all seemed to get drowned out in the deafening silence. He looked up at Victoria, she was nervously biting her lip, before he sighed and turned to face his friend.

"Tony, listen, I…" He started

"How long?" Tony interrupted

"What?"

"How long, Dr. Banner? How long have you to been doing this?" Tony asked coldly

"Doing what, Tony?"

"Sleeping with my kid sister! And how can you even…"

"We've found breathing routines work." Victoria answered without thinking, than slapped a hand over her mouth with a look of shock.

"BREATHING ROUTINES! All that extra meditation and yoga, Bruce? All so you could f…."

"ENOUGH!" Victoria roared, startling both men. "I really like Bruce, Tony. A lot. I want to be with him, I came here to be with him. And we've only been sleeping together a few weeks, since the last time you were in Boston, right before we came to New York."

"I..I..I just want you to be safe…" Tony stammered, shocked

"And who better to keep me safe then a superhero?" She interrupted again.

"I, just, in the past you've… your last boyfriend, he…" Tony tried again, still trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah, about him. What did he do that so awful, Tony? So bad that you fired him? What, are you going to fire Bruce to? Because if you make him leave, this time I will follow!"

Tony lowered his head and slowly got out the story about Shane. It wasn't the best time, but Victoria demanded the whole of it, and she got it. The corporate spying, the faked relationship, the kidnapping plot. When the knowledge of how taken in she had been, how fully she had fallen for Shane's act, she put her face in her hands and cried. Bruce was there to hold her, and she kept crying on her shoulder. Tony looked on in amazement, the look on Bruce's face dissolving what littler anger he still had after Vicky started crying.

Victoria suddenly took a deep breath and dried her eyes. "I have to go, clear my head." She explained as she dashed off.

"Do you love her?" Tony asked suddenly, as the door closed behind his sister.

"Look, Tony, I'm 11 years older than her. She'll be gone after this summer. She'll find someone younger, someone who…who can be trusted to be around, ya know, long term. Someone stable and normal, like, I don't know, like gym teacher John. She doesn't, and won't ever, feel anything like…that…for me."

"If you hurt her, I will kill you. I don't care if you are the Incredible Hulk."

Bruce was surprised to hear giggling coming from Victoria's room when he went to check on her.

"Hey!" Victoria said, answered his knock on the door. "Bree came to introduce herself, and she brought wine. So we opened it, and she told me allll about you!"

"Hello, Bree" Bruce greeted her, laughing.

"Hello and goodbye." Bree replied, finishing her glass of wine. "Steve has the boys. I should go." She winked at Bruce, and then giggled as she walked away.

Bruce shut the door, and almost fell over at the force at which Victoria threw herself at him.

"Whoa, Vic, shouldn't we talk about…"

"No, not now," she interrupted, "please, I just, I need you right now…" She trailed off, reaching up to kiss him again.

Bruce groaned as her hand snaked up his shirt and her fingers danced over his stomach and chest. "Please" She asked again. Bruce was unable to resist her urging and returned her kisses forcefully. She pulled him to the couch, and gently pushed him down. She straddled his lap and began working on the buttons of his shirt. Bruce slipped his hand up her shirt and glided them over her ribs and the sides of her breasts. He pulled her shirt off just as she got the last button undone, and then reached down to start working on his belt buckle. Bruce groaned and they helped each other out of the rest of their clothes. Victoria paused before lowering herself down onto him.

They both moaned as they moved together. Bruce breathed deeply, and tried to keep control and let Victoria lead. He held on for as long as he could before he grabbed her by her hips and laid her on her back, taking control. Victoria gasped at the sudden movement, and then groaned the different sensations this position offered.

"Oh God, "Victoria moaned, " Yes…yes….oh god" She cried as Bruce reached a hand between then and stroked her. " Oh God, faster please!" She begged, as he complied and brought her to her climax, he followed shortly with a moan, and they collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"Ya know," he joked, "we can't just make love every time something doesn't go according to plan. And I really don't think it went that badly."

"Did he threaten to kill you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

Victoria giggled. "I suppose, but this part was completely planned."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had planned on seducing you down in the lab. But then Tony…"

"Oh God," Bruce practically growled "really? We can still…" Bruce reached for her as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

She playfully swatted him away, "Uh-huh, as soon as you get a good lock for the door!"


	9. Chapter 8

Quick note- this chapter is a series of recollections, kind of like flashbacks if you want to call them that. So, the "flashbacks"/ recollections are in bold, the present is in plain type. If that doesnt make snese, some one let me know and I'll find a better way to explain it. Anyways, let me know what you think! Fav/follow/review!

Chap 8-

Victoria made good on the demand that summer that Bruce be her tour guide, and the couple saw much of New York together. One rainy morning, Victoria sat on the couch in Bruce's room, smiling at some of her favorite. Like when Tony found out she had essentially moved in to Bruce's room. She almost giggled out loud at how he'd reacted:

**"Bruce!" Tony called out, walking in without bothering to knock. "I can't find Victoria anywhere, do you know…. Oh, there you are."**

**"Hey Tony, what's up?" Victoria asked from her position on Bruce's couch. They were cuddled together watching TV. Tony shifted uncomfortably. **

**"I... uh… Pepper wants to know… God Bruce, can't you let her go for a second? I need to talk to her." He stuttered **

**Victoria laughed. "He's not covering my ears, Tony." She said, gesturing to Bruce's arm wrapped around her waist. Bruce stifled a laugh and shifted on the couch, moving slightly further away. Victoria had to grab his arm to keep him from releasing his hold; she was taking perverse pleasure in watching Tony try to keep his composure. "Stop Bruce, we're practically living together at this point, he'll get used to it."**

**"Living together!" Tony snapped "LIVING together! This is my house, and you…"**

**"Are 30 years old, Tony. Most of my friends are married and having babies. Living with Bruce is no big deal!" Victoria snapped back.**

**"Babies!" Tony gulped; Victoria could tell he was seconds from completely losing it. "Are you two going to have babies?"**

**Bruce couldn't hold his laughter this time, so Victoria answered, "Not in the next nine months, if that's what you mean." She managed to get out while laughing at her brother**

**Tony glared at them, irate that they found the situation so funny. Bruce took and deep breath to ease his laughter then offered. "Yes Tony, she's been staying here. We eat most of our meals together now anyway, and I usually have more food on hand. So, if we spent that night at her place, we'd have to come here to eat. It's just easier to stay here."**

**"Spend the night!" Tony squeaked. Then cleared his throat and continued. "Just... just call Pepper ok?!"**

**Tony hurried out and the couple burst out laughing. **

**"I can't believe you, mild mannered Bruce banner, just made Tony Stark so uncomfortable he actually squeaked!"**

Victoria sighed with boredom. It was still raining. Tony and Bruce were busy with some project or another. Bree, who she's become fast friends with, was busy keeping her two rambunctious boys busy without them breaking anything. She and Bruce had gone to dinner with Steve and Bree just the other day. It was the first time, on this trip, that she had been caught by photographers, and the time Bruce, Bree, and Steve had ever been. Although they were all superheroes, they had all managed to keep they're real lives secret. The only reason any one would be around taking pictures was because of Tony Stark's little sister.

**"Oh, crap!" Victoria mumbled as they prepared to leave the restaurant**

**"What is it?" Steve asked, the three of them instantly on alert.**

**"Relax you two, Bruce take a breath. It's just some photographers. They leave me alone in Boston, but they usually find me when I come to visit. This is why I don't come that often." She lowered her voice as to not be overheard. "They have no idea who you guys are. As far as they know, you're just friends of mine. Just look ahead and walk past, don't talk to them, I already know how to answer their questions."**

**The flashbulbs had been almost blinding as they stepped out. She had arranged herself, despite Steve's protests, so she wasn't hidden behind his bulk. **

**"Hello, guys!" She called as they started by. Then the torrent of questions started**

**"How long have you been here?**

**How long are you staying?**

**Who are your friends?**

**That your new boyfriend?"**

**"I'll never understand why you're so interested on me! Tony is the famous one, I'm just his sister the teacher, visiting for the summer." She gently teased, then switched to bargaining with them. "If I pose for one, will you let us get home?" She faced the camera and smiled, holding Bruce's hand. The photographers cleared out and the group headed home.**

**"How did you know how to handle that so easily?" Bree asked in amazement.**

**"Tony made me take classes," Victoria answered with a shrug as they walked home. **

**When they got home, Bruce had seemed nervous and edgy. It took some convincing to drag him into the oversize shower, where they made love. Slow and steamy with her legs around his waist and her back against the tile wall. He dropped right off to sleep afterwards, and she never remembered to ask what was bothering him. **

Victoria frowned slightly, never did remember to ask him what was wrong. She sighed; _I'll remember later_ she thought, staring out the rainy window. Her mind wandered again. This time to the day Bruce had a lock put on the door to his lab.

**Tony had mentioned in passing that Bruce had upgraded his lock, and now JARVIS wasn't able to open it. The next day, Victoria had snuck down at time she knew he'd be alone. She stepped in the lab, and soundly clicked the lock, getting Bruce's attention. She couldn't remember, now, what she had said. But she remembered the hungry look in his eyes while they talked, and the rhythmic raising and falling of his chest as he controlled his breathing. She hopped up innocently on the lab table across from him, and crossed her legs. There she waited, as he set down his work, closed the lap top, and came over to her. **

**Much the same way as the time Tony had caught them, Victoria had her legs wrapped around him to hold him close as the kissed. Bruce's hand traced slowly up her leg and under her dress, giving her shivers. He came to where he should have encountered her panties, to find nothing.**

**"Jesus," he mumbled, taking a moment to collect himself.**

**"Oh no!" she teased. "Did I forget my underthings when I got dressed?"**

**Bruce groaned and rested his head on her shoulder for a moment before returning to his explorations. This was not the first time he'd touched her, but it felt different. The thrill of the forbidden in this vaguely public place, the possibility of getting caught, and Bruce's hands on her had Victoria panting in his arms in minutes. **

**He groaned as she scooted closer to the edge of the table. When they moved together is was hard and fast. Bruce would never forget the sight of her, the straps of her dress falling off her shoulders and chest heaving, laid out on his lab table. **

The recollection had brightened Victoria's mood, and she was able to distract herself with a book until Bruce came home.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere-**

"Sir! We've found him."

"What? Where?"

"New York City, there's a picture, from one of the gossip papers."

"Unbelievable."

"I know, he's been so careful in the past."

"Who's that he's with?"

"Victoria Maxwell-Stark, sir."

"Stark? Like Stark Industries?"

"Yes, sir. She is Anthony Stark's younger half-sister. They are staying at Stark Tower, were we believe Banner is employed."

"Finally, a weakness. I want a plan on my desk by morning."

"Yes, sir."


	10. Chapter 9

**So, I've been working on this chapter for about 12 hours over the course of a few days. I'm still not totally sure how it came out. So please,let me know! Follow,favorite,review! And thank you to all of you who already have!**

**Chap 9-**

Bruce was in bed running his fingers through Victoria's hair as she slept, marveling at the different shades that the sunlight picked up when it happened. Many years later he would still remember that moment. How they had been doing something so mundane and normal when it all started to go to pieces. JARVIS, who rarely bothered him outside of the lab, alerted them 1st.

"Excuse me, Dr. Banner." The AI called, abruptly waking Victoria from her doze. "There is an emergency meeting in the common room. Agent Coulson has requested that you and Ms. Maxwell-Stark report within the half hour."

Victoria looked questioningly at Bruce, who shrugged and answered. "Thank you JARVIS, we'll be there shortly."

Bruce looked back at Victoria, who was still staring at him. "I don't know," he answered her silent question. "But it has to be something serious for them to have JARVIS call me here."

Victoria nodded. "Alright, I'll go to my room to shower. Come get me before you go down?"

Bruce nodded, and Victoria left. Now alone, Bruce's mind wandered to all the possible things that could have happened. An emergency meeting really only meant one thing, an enemy. He prayed it wouldn't be one of his this time, but he had been waiting for this. Ever since Victoria had held onto his hand while her picture was taken he had been waiting. If they had found him… he didn't want to think about it. Not until he had to. He finished dressing, got Victoria, and they headed down.

In the common area, Coulson stood in front of a huge couch. Tony, Steve, and Bree were there already, as were another couple. Who must have been the spies Tony was always joking about but she hadn't met yet. She nervously squeezed Bruce's hand, as the male spy laughed out loud.

"Its true then?" the man asked, as Victoria glared at him, remembering his name was Clint Barton. "Banner's got a girlfriend? And it's Tony's baby sister. This is classic."

"Can it, Barton." Tony mumbled, and tossed a worried look at Bruce and Victoria.

Clint opened his mouth to make another comment but his female counterpart, her name was Natasha Victoria recalled, drove an elbow into his side making him flinch. He shook his head and turned toward Coulson.

Phil nodded, and began explaining why they had all been called down. "We have some information that there are plans for an attack on the tower. The group of rouge former military is being led by General Ross."

"How?"

Victoria thinks it was Tony who asked, but she's not sure. She is too distracted by the way everyone is suddenly staring at Bruce. Coulson is talking again, probably answered the question. Victoria can't really hear him. She can see it before anyone else; she's so used to looking for the signs. She's kneeling in front of him in seconds, holding his hands.

"Breathe, Bruce. Come on babe, breathe with me." She prompts pausing to kiss his hands. His eyes flash green. She hasn't seen that since the beginning, one of the first nights he had run out of her apartment. "Relax. Its ok, we're all here. Right now, we're all safe. Breathe. We need you to keep it together and help us figure it out."

Bruce closes his eyes and breathes with her after a few minutes he nods, finally calm. When Victoria looks up, she finds the room staring at her. "What?" She demands. "What the hell is going on?"

"Did you just talk down The Hulk?" Clint asks, amazed.

"Yeah." She responded, to their stunned looks. "What? I've had practice, and Bruce would never hurt me. Now, what made him do that? Someone better start talking!"

"He's one of mine, Victoria." Bruce answered quietly

"I'm sorry? One of your what?" Victoria prompted

"An enemy, an old enemy." Bruce explained

"Wait, Ross? Like your ex Betty?"

"Her father," Bruce explained quietly, "We meet when I was working for him with gamma radiation. He didn't approve before the accident, and he certainly didn't after. He's been chasing me for years now. But I thought he had fallen off of SHIELD's radar a while ago?"

Coulson sighed. "When he didn't show up after Loki we thought he was gone, possibly dead. Not even we could find him, and he was an older man. Apparently, he was biding his time. He's coming soon, Dr. Banner, and we need to prepare for it."

Bruce nodded, grabbed Victoria's hand and turned to Bree. "The Safe room?"

Bree nodded and started leading the way.

"What safe room?" Victoria demanded again, refusing to move. "I will not be lead around, begging for information from everyone! I know who this General is. Now, I need to know what he wants and why. Why is he coming for Bruce? What does he want? I am a GOD DAMNED STARK and I will not be kept in the dark!"

Everyone stared at her after her outburst, she could have sworn she saw her brother smirk, but Bruce just sighed sadly.

"General Ross is coming for me, sweetheart. Whether it'd to kill me or study me, we never really know. When he gets here, you need to be somewhere safe. He would not hesitate to use you against me. I won't let him hurt you."

"The safe room?" Victoria whispered, she needed answers before she moved anywhere.

"Steve and Tony had it built when I was pregnant with the boys." Bree explained. "It was for us to use, so if anyone ever found out…"She trailed off. Victoria understood. Captain America's wife, a special agent herself, and his twin sons would be the ultimate bargaining chip. And now, apparently, so was she.

She nodded, finally satisfied, and took Bruce's hand, allowing Bree to lead them to the safe room. It was inside a false wall in another, empty, apartment. Bree explained that she would stay there when a threat was perceived, in order to be able to get to the safe room quickly. As she was explaining, Steve walked in with one boy held tight in each arm.

"Steve," Bree began, "I can't just sit by…"

"We're not discussing this!" Steve argued back. "You agreed when the boys were born that..."

"I'm a flipping Special Agent Steve! I..."

"I'll take them." Victoria interrupted. "I'll watch the boys. You two go." Bree was staring at her as she reached out for her hand. "Go, Bree. Go and make sure he comes back to me. Because if he doesn't I…."

Bree pulled Victoria into a hug as her voice broke. "Let me show you around the room..." she started, but was interrupted by a helicopter flying dangerously close to the floor above them. Bree looked sharply at Steve who ran and helped Bruce open the door. Bruce went to her quickly and kissed her. He looked like he was about to say something, then stopped, kissed her again, and left.

Victoria watched him go, then shook herself out of her daze and stepped into the room as Bree and Steve said goodbye to their boys. Minutes after the helicopter flew by. Bree sat in the small room with two small children waiting for the fight to start. She looked around at the well labeled cabinets. There was food, water and an extensive first aid cabinet. As well as books and toys to entertain the boys. Victoria pulled out some toys and went back to her rummaging. In another cabinet she found small key-chain looking device labeled "GPS transponder." She sat down hard with the small box in her hand. The only reason she could think that they would need GPS tracking would be if someone was taken from the safe room.

An explosion on the lower floors rocked the building and Victoria could have sworn she heard roar close by. She thought of Bruce and buried her face in her hands, until she felt a small pair of arms around her waist. She took a deep breath and looked up to see little Timothy hugging her middle.

"Was that Uncle Bruce?" He asked seriously, flinching as another explosion sounded.

"Come here, baby, come here." She whispered, pulling him onto her lap and calling Stevie over. He made it to her lap just as the lights went out. Victoria gasped, and pulled the boys tighter. Stevie turned on the small flashlight he had been playing with, and Victoria settled the twins on the cot to retrieve one for her and Tim as well.

The battle seemed to go on forever, or it could have been fifteen minutes. Sitting in a dark room, there was no way to judge the passage of time. Victoria remained scared but confident, until she heard the voices. The room was wired so you could hear if anyone entered the immediate area. They were close, but not in the same room as the safe room door. Victoria remembered they had come through a false wall in the bedroom. Judging by the volume; the voices were likely in the living area.

Victoria was still holding the box of GPS transponders, she understood why the wiring and transponders were there and she had to act quickly. She activated 2 of them and attached one to each of the boys' shorts.

"OK, you two, listen closely to me. These little key chains are going to help Mommy and Daddy find you after they win their fight, OK?" She paused to make sure the boys understood before continuing in a whisper and leading them to the toy cabinet. "You two sit quietly in here. Quietly as little mice, OK? There are men coming, and I'm going to have to go with them. If you hide, you'll be safe and Mommy and Daddy will come."

She gave them both a kiss on the head and settled them in among the baskets of toys in the large cabinet. "Shh, OK loves, as quiet as you can be. Don't be scared, whatever you hear. I'll be fine." She shushed them one more time and closed the door.

Taking a deep breath, Victoria activated the 3rd GPS and tucked and secured it into her bra, where she hoped no one would go looking. She looked up and waited as she heard them pounding the wall, looking for the door.

_They know, oh God they know we're in here. _She thought. Another roar echoed through the building and she heard the men laugh as they began prying the door open. _I hope I get to tell you when this is over, but if I don't….I love you, Bruce Banner. _Victoria thought as the door opened.

The last thing she remembered was a bright light and a sharp blow to her head before the world went dark.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chap 10-**

Victoria struggled to open her eyes. She felt like she'd been asleep for days. As her lashes parted a bit, her 1st reaction was to mumble to Bruce to turn out the lamp. Because where else could she be but at home in bed. Bruce had stayed up late reading again, and the lamp light had woken her.

"Oh, no sweetheart. Your dear Dr. Banner isn't here to help you now." Said a voice, which sounded so familiar, its owners name just out of reach, followed up with a humorless laugh.

"No," Victoria groaned, slowly coming back to awareness. That wasn't Bruce's arm tight around her middle; it was a length of heavy material keeping her upright in a chair. As she opened her eyes to try to shift her body, she discovered her wrists and ankles were also bound "Shit."

Another laugh, different but also familiar. If only she could get her eyes to focus! That knock on the head she just remembered must have been pretty hard. She tried to move again, this time checking for the cool metal of the GPS in her bra. Still there, no one had looked there, thank god. Her cloudy brain barely registered the two familiar voices arguing as she struggled to come fully to her senses.

"I think you hit her to hard. She's no good to us if she's so concussed she can't talk."

"Did you have a better idea of how to get her out of the tower?"

"We should have drugged her, like I said!"

"Listen, prick, I knew her before she was some happy little teacher. Stark had her trained; she'd have seen that coming a mile away."

"So hitting her was…"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Victoria interrupted; finally awake enough to make the connections. "Shane and John O'Neil. And all this time I thought the last name thing was just a coincidence."

"Sorry, sweetheart," the 1st voice, now recognized as Shane, snarled. "When Stark fired me, I enlisted my little bro here to help."

"Don't call me sweetheart!" She snapped, she could only think of the way the endearment rolled off Bruce's tongue. She would not allow these two to sully it.

"Aw, why not? Is that what your little boyfriend calls you? Tell, me is it strength kink thing? I mean, he's not much to look at. Tell me the truth, he's packing below the belt, right? Why else would a girl like you go for that freak?" John teased

"Don't you dare talk about Bruce like that," she shouted pulling against her restraints.

John moved closer and tilted her face up to look at him. When she tried to shake him off, he pinched her chin harder.

"You know, if he hadn't shown up when he did this would have never been about him. I was getting so close; Co-workers, then friends, then dating. I'd have gotten you here with much less fuss. Then the General would have gotten all the info he wanted on Stark. But then your precious Dr. Banner showed up. Ruined my plan, but it turned out to work for us in the end. If there is any person General Ross really hates, it's Doctor Bruce Banner. He was ecstatic to see the two of you together in that gossip rag. So you know about his daughter? Betty…"

"Are you seriously monologueing? Am I stuck on a bad movie or something?" The slap took her by surprise. Shane had hit her hard enough that her cheek had cut open over her teeth and her mouth filled with blood. She spat it at his feet. "You'll have to do better than that to get information out of me."

"Oh you'll talk girl." Shane snarled

Victoria smirked and flashed back to the special trainer Tony had sent her to years ago. She began to recite the script she'd been taught "My name is Victoria Maxwell-Stark. My parents were Howard Stark and Diane Maxwell. My mother was Howard's secretary. After my birth we were given money and moved to Boston. I met Tony after our father had died. I did not know his mother. I do not know any information about Stark Industries or Iron Man."

Victoria flinched again as she was slapped. She began again ""My name is Victoria Maxwell-Stark. My parents were Howard Stark and Diane Maxwell. My mother was Howard's secretary. After my birth we.." another slap interrupted her.

She spit blood and began again ""My name is Victoria Maxwell-Stark. My parents were Howard Stark and Diane Maxwell. My mother was…" anther slap and she stopped taking. She glared up at the two men, who we're looking worriedly over her head.

She had been purposefully instigating them. She was buying time for Bruce and the others to find her. She hoped that the angrier they got, the longer they'd put her through the ringer. But now they had stopped and were staring off behind her.

The blow to her head and the slaps made it hard for her to process what happened next. She heard a roar then a series of crashes. Then what she could have sworn was the sound of her brother's suit flying by. In a moment they we're in front of her. Captain America trying to untie her; Iron man throwing Shane against the opposite wall; and someone, who she thought might be Bree, swinging a metal staff down over John's head.

As Cap got her hands untied, she dropped her head into them with a groan. Tony and his suit made quick work the other bonds on her body and ankles. Then everyone froze. Victoria heard nothing but breathing and heavy footsteps. She cautiously opened her eyes and raised her head.

She barely contained the instinct to flinch back at the sight of the Incredible Hulk kneeling in front of her. "Bruce." She whispered.

"Hulk." The green beast huffed back; to Victoria's amusement his expression was vaguely offended. "Victoria hurt? Who smash?"

"No, no I'm OK. A little hurt but OK. They took care of them, big guy." She carefully explained.

Hulk nodded. "Hulk break door. Hulk get in." He stated proudly.

"Yes, yes." Victoria replied with the whisper of a laugh. "Thank you, Hulk."

"Bruce like Victoria, Hulk save." He explained matter-of-factly. And with that, his job now done, then Hulk dropped suddenly off to sleep.

"I told you everything already, Agent. Shane and John are both old boyfriends. As I'm sure you know, Shane and I had a history. Until yesterday I thought John was a gym teacher. They wanted information on Tony and Bruce. I told them nothing because I have nothing to tell." Victoria explained again.

"And that little speech you told them?" The Agent prompted.

Victoria sighed, "When Tony first got in contact with me after Howard died he went a little overboard. He had a military friend teach me about surviving a hostage situation, just in case I was ever kidnapped. He was trying to protect me. And I used the speech to buy some time for my GPS location to be traced and for the team to get there."

"Very well, you're free to go." The Agent conceded. "We'll be in touch if we need more from you."

Back in the common living area Victoria dropped on the couch, exhausted after the 2 day debrief with SHIELD. Bruce sat with her and wrapped an around her shoulders.

"You know, if you told them anything, it's fine. No one would blame you. It's completely understandable."

"Oh god Bruce, not you to! I've been through this with everyone! I didn't tell them anything, because I have nothing to tell!" Victoria snapped

"Victoria, it's…"

"Don't Bruce. Besides I'd never tell them anything about you. I know you and I'll always keep you secrets." Victoria's voice was raised, and other people began trickling into the common area to see what all the noise was about.

"Sweetheart, its fine! Those guys were trained for this! You have…"

"Dammit Bruce! I didn't tell them anything! I said I'd keep you secrets and I always will! I love you too much to do otherwise." Victoria yelled, maybe it wasn't the exact way she wanted to tell him, but it was out there now.

"No," Bruce responded.

"What," Victoria responded, recoiling like she had been smacked.

"You don't love me, Victoria." Bruce explained in a monotone voice. "I'm just the one whose around and you've been through a trauma. You'll be going home soon, and you'll forget all about me. You'll find someone young, and healthy, and unbroken. And we'll both be better off for it."

Victoria gasped. "But Bruce…"

She cut herself off when Bruce sighed and turned his back to her.

Bruce felt her leave the room rather them seeing or hearing it. When he looked back up, he saw Bree leaving to find Victoria, and Tony glaring at him.

"Why would you say that? I thought, we all thought, you cared about her." He demanded.

The look Bruce gave him almost made Tony retract his question. He could almost feel the pain in Bruce's eyes "She deserves better….I'm old and…She'll find someone better. I will never...she…I'm to fucking dangerous Tony!" He answered, struggling to explain and speaking barely above a whisper.

Tony sighed "Maybe you're right. But whatever it is you think she deserves, what she wants is you."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it's not. One more ought to do it, though. The song is Let her Go by Passenger. I heard it on the radio and it was so fitting I came home and rewrote this chapter.**

Chap 11-

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

He had gone to his room first, the one they shared, only to find all of her things gone. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't this. He had just sat heavily down on the bed when Bree burst in.

"What the hell Banner? Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"Bree…" Bruce started

"Do not interrupt me Bruce Banner, don't you dare. You need to hear this. You love her. I know you do, I saw it. Why did you do this? No, don't answer that. I know why. You're scared. Terrifed even. March to her room and talk to her right now!" Bree demanded and pointed to the door.

She would brook no opposition, so he went. He knocked and went in, breathing deep to keep control. Just like she'd taught him.

"Victoria." Bruce greeted her quietly

"Bruce." Victoria responded coldly, not looking at him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm packing. I hope to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

"So soon?" Bruce whispered

Victoria glared at him, and Bruce knew what needed to be said but couldn't bring himself to say it. He tried a different tact.

"Tony will be upset. He likes having you around, I think." He began

"Tony will cope. He always has before." Victoria tersely responded

"Bree and Steve, and the boys. They really like you, they'll miss you." Bruce tried again

"They've always known it was only or the summer; That I'd have to leave to set up for school." She explained while she continued to pack up.

"You could teach here." Bruce ventured, running out of ideas. "The children on New York would benefit from a teacher like you."

"The children of New York? Well, if they need me! Seriously Bruce?" She snapped. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Please Victoria. Please stay, with me. I don't want you to go. I love you!" Bruce rushed out desperately.

"God dammit, Banner!" Victoria exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and turning to the door. In a quieter voice she added. "You probably should have lead with that one, Bruce."

Victoria went to the door and help it opened, not looking up at him as he left.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast _

_You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

2 months since she left-

Bruce hadn't left the lab in…he couldn't remember actually. Had it been a day, 3 days, a week, more? Tony had been distant at first. But his anger at how Bruce treated his sister turned to concern after the first month. Bruce never left the lab unless forced. Bree had to drag him out day after day. Make him eat, force him to sleep. The day Tony stopped being angry was the day he found him in his room, slumped on the couch empty bottle in his hand.

"Bruce? What's going on?"

Bruce went to sip from the bottle of whisky in his hand and found it empty. "I let her go"

"Bruce, buddy…"

"I let her go. I love her and had no idea how much. Everything I touch dies, I wanted to protect her. Please understand Tony. I needed to protect her. I love her. She needs to be safe. Please, you understand?"

In a sudden fit of anger, Bruce threw the empty whisky bottle off the wall shattering it. Tony grabbed him by the shoulders, his intent to calm him down. Bruce gave him a fuzzy look, and passed out on the couch.

"I understand Bruce, trust me I do." Tony sighed to himself, leaning against the window and watching the late autumn rain fall.

The next morning, Dr. Bruce Banner announced he was planning to go back to India. There where people there that needed him, he explained. And he needed to get away.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast _

_Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

6 months since she left-

Victoria, by most standards, was doing well. That awful day when she came home from New York, Molly had shown up with ice cream; break up songs, and chick flicks. She felt a little better each day. Or at least she tried to. During the day she acted like the same Victoria, the successful teacher who was so happy with her life. She went to work, went out with friends. After a few months she even started dating again. She pretended to have moved on.

At home, alone, it was a different story. She dreamt of him night after night. He was all she could see behind her eyes when they closed. Every morning, she would wake up and resolve to smile until the day was over. And she would. Eventually she promised to keep smiling for a whole week. And she could.

Tony's phone calls hit her the hardest. It was hard to keep up the act with her brother. But he called, more often at first then less as the weeks wore on. She remembered only snippets of Tony's conversation, when his name had been thrown out casually, accidently.

"Bruce has been in the lab for days…"

"Bruce was drunk …"

"He's actually thinking of going back to Calcutta…"

"The Hulk yesterday…"

"…if you want to come visit again, Dr. Banner can go elsewhere for a while…"

"Bruce…"

"The Hulk…"

Her overall impression was that he was doing just about as well as she was. But he was shit at hiding it.

When school ended, Tony came to visit. "Come back to New York? Bruce is gone, and the rest of us miss you."

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Would you let her go?_


	13. Chapter 12

Chap. 12-

The day she arrived, Tony had a minor emergency to tend to, so Victoria took a cab from the airport to Stark Tower. She was so nervous walking in the front door, she dropped purse spilling its contents across the side-walk.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath, as she scrambled to pick everything up before it got trampled. _Get it together, he's not here._ She mentally chided herself.

As she scurried around the sidewalk, she caught sight of another pair of hands helping her gather her stuff. He reached to help her up.

"Miss Maxwell-Stark, welcome back."

"Agent Barton, thank you. Please, call me Victoria." She greeted him with a smile.

"It's Clint, and you're welcome." He smiled back. Noticing her luggage, he offered to help her lug it upstairs.

"When Tony had to leave, he let me know you'd be around today, told me which room to take you to if you got here before he did."

"Awful nice of him…" Victoria trailed off, it was the same room. Just down from Bruce's. _What kind of shit is Tony trying to pull here? _She thought.

Clint noticed her stop short, and offered an explanation. "Dr. Banner is still in Calcutta, and will be there for the rest of the summer. Pepper thought you'd be comfortable in a room you're used to."

"Yeah, no it fine." She took a deep breath, "I'll be fine."

Clint thought the smile she gave him as she thanked him and he left rather forced. But who was he to judge? Victoria was a nice girl; he hoped she would have a nice summer here.

"Victoria!"

"Bree!"

The two women met the next morning giggling and hugging like school girls. As they caught up with each other in the kitchen, Clint walked in to get his morning coffee.

He smiled at Victoria, and then greeted the two of them "Good Morning Victoria, Bree."

"Morning Clint. What are you up to today?" Victoria made small talk, missing the curious glance from her friend.

Clint grinned, "SHEILD stuff."

"OOOOOH, like super-secret- I'd-tell-you-but-I'd-have-to-kill-you spy stuff?" Victoria teased

"Something like that," Clint laughed. "You ladies have a nice day"

"Well well well," Bree teased

"What?"

"Oh come on!"

"What?!" Victoria demanded again

"Flirting with spies? Seems risky to me.." Bree explained

"I was not flirting! I was being friendly!" Victoria insisted.

"Uh-huh, sure"

Victoria suddenly looked up, panicked. "Oh no, do you think he thinks I'm flirting? I'm not, really! He helped me get my bags in yesterday, and he's a nice person, and…"

"Whoa whoa, slow down its ok. I was just teasing you." Bree watched as her friend took a few visually deep breaths, and then turned to sip her coffee. Bree noticed the hurt look and beginnings of tears as Victoria turned away to compose herself. "I could kill him."

"Huh?" Victoria paused, and then realization dawned on her face. "No, Bree no. Not Bruce. It's not his fault, what happened, it was both of us."

"Victoria…"

"NO! Listen to me; I've had time to think about it." Victoria rushed to explain. "It was just sex. That's all we had, a relationship built on the physical. We moved too fast last summer, and I got attached and I shouldn't have. It wasn't love it was just…"

"Sex, yes you said that." Bree finished drily

"Don't say it like that, it's the truth."

"If you say so. By the way, if you want to flirt with Clint, I say have at it! He's hot." Bree conceded.

"Seriously Bree? You're married to effing Captain America. A man perfect enough to ruin all other men by comparison."

Bree laughed, "Sweetheart, I'm married not dead!"

"Vicky?" Tony called, knocking on her door.

"Tony," Victoria greeted, opening her door and letting him in. "About time you showed up, I've been here 24 hours already!"

"Don't pout, it'll give you wrinkles"

"Ha ha ha," Victoria teased back

"So, how's it going? The room alright? Pepper thought it'd be ok with Bruce gone and everything…" Tony tried to explain.

"Why do people keep doing that?" Victoria questioned.

"Doing what?" Tony asked, confused

"Reassuring me! I know he's off being Dr. Banner in India. First Clint, now you. I get it, seriously." Victoria explained

"Clint? When did you meet him."

"I dropped my purse on my way in the building. He helped me pick everything up and get my bags up here. You told him to tell me where I was staying, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't thing you'd be on a first name bases with him in a day…"

"Stop it, Tony. Just stop. I know where this is going, and I really am ok." Victoria snapped. "I'm not running into a rebound relationship. I've gained some perspective and I'm moving on. I didn't even have to run off to a different continent to do it!"

"Alright, alright." Tony agreed. " Dinner with Pepper and me later?"

"Sure, see you there."

A few weeks into her visit, and Victoria and Clint had become pretty good friends. Their banter may have been, at times, innuendo laden but they had both been trying not to cross any lines.

They had been out for a walk on after noon, when Clint reached over and grabbed her hand. Victoria started, and glanced over at him.

"Sooo, is this OK with you?"

"What, hand holding? I think we've graduated 5th grade Clint."

Clint laughed and winked at her. "Oh, do I get a graduation present?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure what to get a guy like you; I'd have to get pretty creative." Victoria teased.

"Oh, I give extra points for creativity, sweet cheeks."

Victoria shook her head and laughed. She was reading a comeback when Clint spoke again.

"I need to ask you something…"

Victoria's eyes widened. She'd been waiting for this to come up "Oh Clint, no don't. We're just getting to be good friends it'll ruin everything!"

Clint scoffed and squeezed her hand before dropping it. "OK then, I'll ask as a friend. Do you still love him?"

Victoria sighed. "Sometimes I can say no, not at all. At other times…and if you tell anyone this I swear I will find a way to hurt you… at other times I can't be sure. But, I do know he never really loved me, no matter what he tried to say."

"I don't know Vic. Bruce was pretty broken up when you left."

"No Clint, I know he didn't, or couldn't." Victoria explained. "When you love someone, and you tell them, if that person really loves you back they don't say no."

Bruce came back to New York a few weeks early. He didn't know really what made him change his plans; he just had the urge to get back to New York. He quietly dropped his things off in his room, and decided to grab a cup of tea from the communal kitchen before alerting everyone he was back.

Clint and Victoria were in the kitchen making lunch. Clint was trying to teach her the secret to his cheeseburgers.

"That's the secret, right there," he boasted, adding a few more ingredients to the ground beef.

"Wow, good in the kitchen, good with bad guys, makes a girl wonder if you're good at anything else…" Victoria laughingly flirted.

Bruce stopped in the hallway when he heard her voice. She had come back. _Probably because she knew I'd be gone _Bruce thought to himself.

He heard Clint respond teasingly. "Oh, I'll show you what I'm good at. " There was the sound of playful struggling, then a peal of laughter.

_Victoria, my Victoria, is in there, laughing and flirting with Clint Barton. No, she's not mine anymore. I should go; I shouldn't stay and listen to this. They think they're alone…_ Bruce thought as he listened, his feet carrying him forward despite himself.

As Clint advanced on her playfully, an array of thoughts shoot through Victoria's mind. The loudest one telling her to just shut up and let it happen. Whatever "it" was going to be.

When Bruce rounded the corner he saw Clint had backed Victoria into a corner of the counter, on arm on either side of her. She was looking up at him, smiling expectantly. Bruce noticed the hesitation in her eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to back away silently.

Victoria looked up him and hesitated slightly before smiling. _Here it goes, let it happen_ She thought. Clint suddenly spun away from her.

He stood protectively in front of Victoria, "Dr. Banner, you need to calm down."

Victoria looked around him, one glance told her everything she needed to know. She sighed loudly "God dammit Bruce, will you stop it!"

"What?" Both men asked in unison

"I said stop it! Calm down, Jesus." She muttered.

"I should go, you two are busy," Bruce mumbled

"No. no I'll go. You guys probably want to talk," Clint argued. He smiled a bit sadly at Victoria. _It never would have worked out anyway. Look in her eyes, she still loves him_. He thought as he made to exit the kitchen.

"Oh, God! BOYS!" Victoria growled out as she left the room, pushing her way past both men

Bruce tracked Victoria down later that night. At the very least he wanted to apologize for interrupting and upsetting her earlier.

"Come in," she answered his light knock at the door.

"Victoria I won't bother you for long, I just want to…"

"Don't you dare apologize, Banner."

"What?" He asked, taken aback.

"Just… don't, ok."

"Ok, well then, I'll just.." He turned to take his leave.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" Victoria snapped before he could go.

"What?" Bruce asked again. He honestly had no idea where this was going.

"You do...what you did…to me then when I might kiss another boy, you nearly hulk out! Where do you get off doing that?"

"Victoria, listen, I…"

"No Bruce you listen, we should have had this conversation months ago!"

"You were really going to kiss him? Are you guys dating?" Bruce suddenly interrupted

"Well, no, but I've considered the possibility!" Victoria snapped, the defeated look on Bruce's face just made her angrier. "No, no, don't go looking all hurt! You did this to yourself, Banner."

"How do you figure that?" Bruce snapped, starting to feel angry.

"I loved you Bruce Banner, and I told you. And you said no."

"I had my reasons!" He practically yelled

"I don't care about your reasons! If you had loved me, they wouldn't have mattered!" Victoria yelled back

Bruce had to take a few steadying breaths before replying "I do lov…."

"STOP! You don't, you hear me, and you can't!" Victoria continued, her voice getting louder and louder. "You liked that you could be with me. We had nothing more than a physical relationship, Bruce. Everything we had was built on sex. That's a real shitty foundation to build on if you want it last."

Having run out of words, Bruce grabbed her suddenly and kissed her. She felt it to her bones, just like she always had. It took her a moment to come to her senses and put an end to it.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He stammered as she pushed him away but "I..I..I had to show you that I…"

"You just proved my point, Bruce." She interrupted sadly. "A kiss because you have no words, because we have nothing to say to each other anymore."

After avoiding each other for almost a week, Bruce was the one who finally caved and found himself knocking on Victoria's door again.

"Bruce," she sighed, "I can't do this again."

"Just hear me out please!" He begged

"I'm not really sure I want to do that!" Victoria mumbled, but stepped aside and let him in.

"Please, I'm sorry. What can I do to fix this?" he rushed. "I started drinking after you left, and when that wasn't working I ran all the way to India to forget you. But I couldn't. I saw your face everywhere I looked. I dreamed about you every night, I do love you, and letting you leave was the worst mistake I've made. If you've moved on, if you and Clint….then ok if that's what you want. I leave again, make it easy on everyone. But you have to know that's not what I want."

"And what happens next time? When you have another crisis of conscience and push me away?" Victoria questioned. "I won't keep running back!"

"You won't have to, I'll do anything." Bruce tried to reassure her. "Just give me one more chance!"

"I don't know." Victoria responded. "Part of me wants to, and part of me remembers… and I just don't know! I need time to think."

A few days later, there was another knock at her door. She opened it to discover Molly, luggage in hand.

"Molly! What are you doing here?!"

"I called her," Bree answered, coming down the hall carrying a bag. "I told her what's been going on with Bruce. We decided you might need both of us."

Bree walked into Victoria's kitchen as the other girls settled down on the couch. She emerged minutes later with three pints of ice cream and spoons. "Break up food." She explained with a shrug.

Victoria smiled. "When I talked to Bruce the other night, he asked for another chance." She hadn't told them that yet.

Molly grumbled to herself, but Bree asked "What did you tell him?"

"That I needed time to think." Victoria revealed. "That part of me wants this and part of me remembers what happened last time, how he rejected me like that. Every time I see him it's a fight. I hate it."

"Ok," Molly started, never one to beat around the bush "here's the thing. Enough feeling sorry. What is it that you want?"

Victoria looked up at her best friend. "I'm not sure."

"Bullshit," Molly responded. "I know he hurt you, but put that aside for a second. Do you love him?"

"Yes" Victoria answered slowly. "Yes, of course I do. I'm sure you both know that."

"What about starting over?" Bree ventured. Victoria answered with a look.

"I think we can all agree you're right on one point. A relationship built on sex is hard to make last." Bree explained. "Maybe you never meant to fall for each other, maybe you moved too fast last time…"

"So clean slate it?" Molly interjected. "Forgot what happened and start over?"

"No, don't forget, that's unrealistic. But move past it." Bree continued. "Move slow, date, see if you can make it work this time."

"And don't come back to Boston." Molly added.

"What?" Victoria questioned, surprised her friend would even make such a suggestion.

"You have nothing holding you there. Nothing at all." Molly explained, a bit sadly. "Everything you want is in New York now. Stay here, and try."

Bruce came to see Victoria again that night. It's had been torture for him, waiting even the few days he had for her answer.

He was barely through the door when he started talking "I'm just doing to ask straight out, have you made a choice? I'll never ask again, I promise. Whatever you have decided I'll understand, I just have to know."

Victoria sat down heavily on the couch and thought for a few minutes before answering.

"What I said before, about our physical relationship being a weak foundation. I meant that." She sighed and continued. "Maybe, we can try to start over. From the beginning. I don't think I can erase last summer and everything that lead up to it. I'm not even sure if we should try to. But maybe we can start fresh from right now, and see where we end up"

Bruce nodded seriously. "OK,I can agree to that." He thought for a moment, then suddenly added, "I'll be right back."

Victoria looked up in confusion as Bruce left the room. Not five minutes later he was back, a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hand.

"Hello," he said, stepping in and setting the wine things on the coffee table. He reached out to shake her hand "I'm Bruce Banner, I work for your brother. My room is just down the way, and I was wondering if you'd like to have a glass of wine with me? To welcome you to New York."

"Hello, Mr. Banner," Victoria started, catching on to his reintroduction act and playing along.

"It's actually Dr. Banner, but call me Bruce."

"Alright, Bruce. I'm Victoria Maxwell-Stark, Tony's little sister. I recently decided to start teaching here, and I'm staying with Tony until I find a job."

"Recently decided?" Bruce asked, surprised. This was the first he'd heard of her staying. "How recently?"

"Oh, about 5 hours ago." Victoria explained. "It has been quite a day, quite a year actually. I would love a glass of wine."

Bruce smiled broadly and poured two glasses. He handed one to Victoria and raised his own. "To the future?"

Victoria smiled back and raised her glass in agreement. "To the future."

So, there it is folks, the end. I hope you liked it! I would like to thank everyone who has read from the beginning. You know who you are, and I appreciate you! If you liked my little story, please let me know! Drop a favorite. Or dare I ask a review? Thank you again!


End file.
